Serena's Pain
by Sailor Moon Solar
Summary: In this Story, that takes place after the final battle with nehelenia, Serena has to go through a lot oft hardships. The girl's start acting strange. New Sailor Scouts appear. Darien hasn't left to go to america he's still in Japan. What happens when Serena suddenly dissapears. Will anyone care or will she be forgotten. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm starting a New Story ma** **y contain violl** **ence so DON'T READ it if you can't stand** **viollence Kay :-)**

 **It also contains a few scenes that a few of you won't like but in that case you won't need to read on got it**

 **Well ähm ... Yeah i almost forgot please excuse my bad grammar i'm not too g** **ood with it**

 **I don't own either Sailor Moon nor the Charakters**

 **Well let's Start Schall we :-)**

 **Read & Rewiew please, enjoy**

 **Chapter 1: The invisible Girl's Pain**

* * *

 _In this Story Serena is an outsider untill she met the Scout's she didn't had friends and had an difficoult childhood. But she writes good marks since a while now. She was treated like dirth by everyone her father seduced and hit her and her mother didn't care about her and sammy was just too scared to step in but he also was the favorite child at home and he enjoyed that. Luna was always there for serena but even she didn't knew all the details of what happened at Serenas home._

With Serena who just woke up swetting all over again. With a look an the clock she realised that she had only sleept two hours yet again.

Damn it she mumbled while she was slowly getting up it was 6:45 am on another misrable Monday.

Luna looked up and said: Another nightmare huh. Yeah i guess it was Serena mumbled.

So what now ... I mean you still have at least an hour untill you need to get ready Luna said.

Well ... I'm gonna study a little algebra we have a test today and i can't srcew that up Serena said sadly.

oh mmh ... Okay but don't overdo it okay Luna said . Yeah i won't Luna Serena said. Okay by the way there is a Scout meeting today at 4 pm at the hiwaka shrine! You think you'll be able to come Luna asked. I don't know maybe, that depends on whitch mood he is you know Serena said.

Yeah i know let's just hope ... Luna sartend but Serena intourupted her. ... Don't even say it they won't not in your dreams Luna and it's okay i'm used to it Serena said in a cold voice.

Time skip to 7:30 am

Serena was making breakfast for her gfamily when her father kenji walked in.

ah hi there sweetheard so i hear you have an algebra test today i hope you studyed enough her father said.

ähm yes Sir i have Serena said. Thats good well give me my breakfast now her father said.

Y-Yes Sir ... Here you go Serena said.

Good now make some coffee her father comandet and while you're doing that tell me what you want.

Y-Ye-Yes Sir said Serena scared while she started making coffee sammy and her mother walked in. Well ... I'd like to ... Âhm meet my ... Friends for a study session today at 4 pm ... If i may Sir.

Luna was watching from the door *thinking:poor Serena i need to help her somehow but how she ordered me not to tell any of her friends, damn i wish there was something i could do Serena hang in there*

mmmh ... Fine but you are back at 5pm not a second later got it her father said.

Yes Sir i understand i won't dissapoint you Serena said.

i hope so ... Or you'll know what happens her father said.

Y-Yes i understand Sir Serena said..

Time skip yet again in front of Serena's School.

There was a big crowd in front of the School Serena joined Mina, Lita and Amy surprisingly even Rai was there.

They didn't even saw her arriving she just stood there staring in the air.

Untill suddenly a big black car came and the crowd started screaming.

For some unknown reason serena stood in the first line of the crowd.

Three boys got off the car the tallest had brown hair in a ponitail at his back and a black scholl uniform, the smallest had silver hair the same way as the other oneand also a black School uniform, and the last had black hair the same way as the other two and the same school uniforn

The black haired stopped in front of Serena looking at her while she wasn't really pying attention but he saw the sad look in her eyes and regonized her.

hey odango is that you he said. She looked up in to the face of the boy she crashed into yeserday after school while running home. It's You she said confused.

Serena WTH how come you know Seiya from the three lights Mina asked Serena shocked.

But Serena just turned away and ran off in to the Scool building. Oh man she's so annoying you know it was the first time i heard her speak outside school for months Lita said. Yeah true Mina said sometimes i wonder what happened to her cheerfull attetude.

Why don't you guy's ask her Rei wondered. Well we wanted to but she has been avoiding us and for some reason she doesn't take part in the PE lessons anymore Lita said worried. Don't worry she probably just want's attention said rei.

they talked a bit with Three Lights but they weren't listening then Rei had to leave.

Later in Class.

Serena was already sitting on her seat next to mina when the teacher walked in.

Alright Class be quiet and go to your Seats.

Slowly they all went to their Seats and Shut their mouts as soon as they saw the three in front of the board.

Well you probably already heard it but we got three new students. Would you please introduce yourselfes to the class.

The white haired boy started Well hi there everyone my name is Yaten and this are my brothers Seiya points at the black haired boy , and this is Taiki points at the brow haired boy.

Well now please take your Seats just choose a free chair.

They do as they where told Seiya took his Seat behind Serena. Taiki in front of Lita. And Yaten next to Mina.

Let's skip to lunch .

The Girls wanted to talk to serena but she was one of the first storming out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Serena hadn't realised that someone had followed her.

With the Girls. Who didn't realised that someone was listening to them.

Doesn't any of you has a clue whats wrong with her I mean She always used to flank tests even if she was studying with you Amy. But now she doesn't even has time for hanging out with us and hasn't failed a test in moths also when she is spending the break with us you guys realised that she mostly doesn't eat anything said Mina really worried.

Yeah she also stopped asking me to share my food with her and she doesn't talk much anymore either Lita said thoughtfull.

Yeah and Luna isn't saying anything i wonder whats going on Amy said

There is something else too you Guy's did you realise how invisible she became to us I mean this morning we didn't notice that she was with us even tho she was standing right next to us . We only saw her after Seiya spoke to her.

Yes you're right Amy said. But this worries me more what if maybe she want's to be invisible.

It's a possibility but what could bring her to do feel this way Mina asked.

* * *

 **So this is where i'm going to stop the first chapter**

 **hope you like it**

 **please leave rewiews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is another one h** **ope you enjoy it**

 **My grammar isn't the best**

 **Well here we go**

 **Chapter 2: The Pain get's worse**

* * *

 _You are right Amy this worries me more what if she want's to be invisible._

 _It's a possibility but what could her bring to feel that way Mina asked._

* * *

I don't know i hope she'll be better soon Amy said.

Let's go to Serena she is on the roof with Luna.

You okay Luna asked. Ya i'm fine just thinking Serena said. About what Luna asked. Not hin inparticular Serena answered.

mmh okay so what do you think of the new students Luna asked.

i think they are okay Serena said. Just okay i think they are suspicius Luna said.

Yeah i know i feel it too but what can we do. I mean it's not like we can just attack them you know Serena said.

Well i guess you're right you should eat something Serena you need all the energy you can get Luna said.

Yeah yeah i know just leave me alone for a while would ya Serena asked. Yeah it's fine see you later and be carefull and promise to eat something Luna said.

Yeah i promise if it satisfies you Serena said annoyed. Good Luna said while leaving.

Let's skip to after Lunch. in class three Light were standing in an edge while in front of the classroom thousands(okay not really ^_^)of girls tried to get a sight of three Lights.

Serena on the other hand hadn't even shown up yet. The girls were seriously worried about her. She showed up shortly before the teacher came.

well hello everyone the teacher says. Hello mr hatake(he's not kakashi okay ^_^)the class says except three Lights. Well it seems we've got new students my name is tomoichi hatake nice to meet you.

Well let's see if you all got your homework done afterwards you will get your tests back

So ... mrs. Kino tell me what was your homework the teacher said. Uhmm well that's ... It was was at the book on page 32 ex 7-9 Liga now mrs. Aino if you'd be so kind and read what you had to do ...

Let's skip t to untill they get the tests back

Well mrs. Kino 60 points could be better.

mrs. Aino... what did i expect 45 points try harder next time.

well i had an extra difficoult one in the exam only two persons solved it and acived through this 100 points mrs. mizuno as expected and mrs. Tzukino i'm impresed. Keep it up.

Now mr. ...

Well let's skip to after the class.

impressive Serena you actually got 100 points thats amazing Amy said. Well i guess i should study more too Mina said playing sad. But Serena wasn't paying attention she was too concentrated on her book.

Hey Serena i talked to you would you stop sticking your nose inti books you're getting more and more like Amy. No affence Amy but it's true Mina said.

Yeah and what of it you guys always wanted me to study or did i miss something ... the girls look a little shocked at her what is there something on my face ... C'mon you're so annoying just leave me alone Serena said annoyed and angry.

Then the teacher comes in they all go to their seats..

well hello class i see we have new students welcome i'm haruto nice to meet you. Well we are writing a test today you three won't take part you can have the paper but even if you write something on it i won't give you a mark for it. Well now that is clear mr. hashimoto mr. Tayoshi please give everyone a paper.

The two boy's do as they were told then they sit down again and the test beginns.

After the test School is over they all leave Serena is already gone but Amy, Lita and Mina are still there.

Man how does she think she is Mina said angry. Maybe she thinks she's better than us acting all ignorant like that it's so ... Stupid Lita says mad. Yeah little miss princess thinks she's better than us and can do what she want Mina said. Maybe she's even cheating I'm mean she can't be so good in school all of the sudden Lita added.

they didn't realise that Serena had heard every single word of their conversation and was now running out of the building tears streaming down her cheaks.

with the girls

would the two of you shout up did you just hear yourselves ... How can you talk about her like that you're worst than rei right now you realise that don't you Amy said Angry.

both of them looked shocked and apologized right away. Sorry i don't know what came over me Mina said sad. Same here Lita said sad.

just be lucky that Serena didn't hear you or she'd be heardbroken Amy said.

Yeah you're right let's go too or we'll end up beeing late Mina said you're right let's go LitaLiga said.

While with Serena.

Damn why ... I don't understand Serena thought she stopped crying already.

She entered her house and wanted to go upstairs when her dad stopped her.

H-Hello Sir Serena said scared.

Well show it to me Her father said.

Yes Sir here you go Serena said handing him the test.

Well 100 points thats good he said.

does that mean i can mee my friends today serena asked excited.

NOW YOU LISTEN HER YOUNG LADY DON'T BE TO HAPPY he said while pushing her to the wall How dare you talk so disrespectfull to me apologizie.

i am sorry sir i didn't mean to ... Aaaaahhhhh stop please it hurts ...please Sir Serena pleaded he was pushing her and hitting her untill there was a loud ,,KNACKS" and an painfull cry from Serena

that should have teached you lesson now go but be back punctual you understand he said walking away. Yes sir i understand Serena said in agony.

Let's go to the temple where everyone is already there.

Damn we thought she was already here Lita said. Yeah she had already left when we were leaving Mina said.

C'mon she's always late what did you expect from her rei said. Yeah she's always been this way it's no real surprise Michelle said evily.

Yeah and in the future she won't change either Trista. Must be a shame for rini becoming her daughter Hotaru said evily.

Todally just as i said earlier i bet she was cheating at that test Mina said. Yeah and she hass become so ignorant lately she's not even spending the lunch with us the little miss to good for us princess Lita said evily. Everyone laughted. Yeah poor darie having her as a girlfriend must be exouhsting Rei asked evily.

amara hears a sound from outside and walks out seeing Serena running away

* * *

 **Well i'm going to end here**

 **What do you think will happen next ?**

 **What will Serena do ?**

 **stay tunned if you wanna find out**

 **please leave rewiews**


End file.
